clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Jackson
'''Charlotte Jackson '''is Clarence's new friend and neighbor introduced in Season 5. She makes her debut in "Charlotte, the New Girl", where she is also Belson's crush, in which he secretly tries to win over her to become his "love lady". Appearance Charlotte has pale skin and has brown hair in a sharp bob-cut. She has brown eyes, violet makeup, and wears a pink sleeveless dress with a dull blue 'C' on. She wears jeans and pink sneakers. She wears a friendship bracelet on her right wrist, and her leggings are taffy pink with blue stripes on. Personality She is a loyal girl who is obsessed with the color pink. Charlotte also is calm and is a respectful girl to her neighbors and friends, especially Clarence. She is sometimes jealous when Clarence hangs out with his two best friends, Jeff and Sumo, but when he asks Charlotte to be his new best friend on his group, she accepts. Her rival is the only popular student in school, Joftie. Likes and Dislikes Likes: The color pink, gymnastics, texting on her cellphone, candy, The Cutesycorns, Belson (currently), hanging out with Clarence, Sumo and Jeff Dislikes: Dark colors, The Cutesycorns being cancelled, not getting what she wants, mud, being ugly Relationships Clarence When she is first introduced as his new neighbor and friend, she seems to get fairly along with him, but she gets jealous when Clarence hangs out with Jeff and Sumo and when he doesn't invite her to his sleepovers. Despite Clarence annoying her, she seems to have a good heart to him. Sumo Charlotte considering Sumo her best friend, he seems to accept her to be his new companion. Sumo likes telling disgusting jokes to her, for example, in "Don't Judge a Factory by its Cover", he tells her a joke, "Why did the chicken cross the road? Because he needed to poop in his underwear!". She could sometimes be annoyed by Sumo, but was a good friend to him. They like to hang out at the arcade. Jeff Jeff gets fairly along with Charlotte, like Clarence. When he asks her if she would like to go on a camping trip with him, Clarence and Sumo, she agrees. Charlotte also is skilled at gymnastics, and states that she won 134 trophies during every gymnastics competition when she is still living in Rome. In the episode, "Go West, Young Gymnast", she, Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, Nathan and Kimby won the same first place gymnastics trophy during the gymnastics competition, and decided to share it. Belson Belson when he meets her for the first time in the first episode of the fifth season, he starts a crush on her. He keeps his goal to win Charlotte to become his "love-lady" a secret. In "Someone I Love", he reveals the reason why he keeps his goal to win her to become his girlfriend a secret is because that he is embarrassed in front of Clarence and his friends. Charlotte later accepted Belson to start a relationship with her. See Belson and Charlotte's Relationship Joftie The only popular student at school, Charlotte hates Joftie and refers her to be her rival and enemy. The two fight over the rarest Cutesycorn figurine, known as the golden sparkling Cutesycorn, in which she says that there is only one golden sparkling Cutesycorn figurine in the world. Joftie's goal is to steal Belson from her, in which her plans are always failed. Trivia * Charlotte is a fan of The Cutesycorns, a parody of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series.